Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to image processing.
Description of the Prior Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
There exist various techniques for processing, encoding and compressing images. However, these techniques generally relate to planar images (represented by, for example, a rectangular array of pixels) and also do not tend to take account of image distortions.
The foregoing paragraphs have been provided by way of general introduction, and are not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Various aspects and features of the present disclosure are defined in the appended claims and within the text of the accompanying description and include at least an image processing method, an image processing apparatus and computer software.